Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 is the fifty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot The beginning of the episode starts off where the previous one left off. The villains attack the Tennysons and after a series of fights in which the Tennysons escape by the skin of their teeth, Cooper uses a set of technopathic powers to finally gain access to the base, while locking the villains out. After a voice recognition scan, Max Tennyson discovers that The Forever King was a former Plumber named Driscoll who was thrown out years earlier for stealing alien tech. After he was thrown out, he joined the Forever Knights and worked his way through the ranks until he became their leader. Grandpa Max states that Driscoll knows the base better than anyone and will quickly find a way in, so they use the tech in the base to upgrade the security drones and set up a barricade. The villains eventually break in and force the Tennysons into the vault with the Sub Energy, Cooper is forcefully incapacitated when it's discovered that Sublimino had hypnotized him to attack them. Despite their best efforts, the Knights gain the Sub Energy and leave the Tennysons to be dealt with by the Negative 10. Ben and Gwen engineer a plan to turn the villains against each other using their inflated egos. Grandpa Max and Gwen stay to look after the villains while Ben goes to deal with the knights as Perk Upchuck. During the confrontation with the Knights and Perk Upchuck, the villains come to their senses and go after Gwen and Grandpa Max. They lock them in the vault, retrieve Cooper, and then leave. Outside, Perk Upchuck defeated the Forever Ninja, swallowed the Sub Energy, and defeated the Forever King. The episode ends with Ben asking Grandpa Max if he can holographically recreate the faces of Mt. Rushmore which he had just blown off the side of the mountain. Major Events *Eye Guy makes his first on-screen appearance. *Driscoll is stopped by Perk Upchuck. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Cooper Daniels Villains *The Negative 10 **Driscoll **Forever Ninja **Dr. Animo **Charmcaster **Clancy **Rojo **Sublimino **Circus Freak Trio ***Thumbskull ***Acid Breath ***Frightwig Aliens Used *Four Arms *Heatblast (cameo) *Wildmutt *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Perk Upchuck Spells Used *Autem Volton *Mercuta Verditis *Gallius Disruptus Quotes Errors Driscoll 2.png|Notice the floor Driscoll is standing on Driscoll error.png|The floor changes *In the credits when they show the voice actors, Eye Guy's name is written Eye Gye instead of Eye Guy. *When the Forever King makes his announcement "Nothing will stop this little home-coming", he stands outside the Mount Rushmore base on bare soil. But in the scene where Max reviews the recording of this speech, all of a sudden we find the Forever King standing on a neatly tiled floor. *When Upchuck is destroying Mount Rushmore, there are three President's faces instead of four. Naming and Translations Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode